Goten's Eighth Birthday!
by jmWarrior13583
Summary: It's Goten's Eighth Birthday, and he's celebrating it with family and friends. Along with many other stories about Goten and a lot of family/humor in the story too! Enjoy reading! It'll give you the feels as you read!


(I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL! OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!)

"Takes place after Buu Saga, and before DB: Super"

One early morning, our favorite little Demi-Saiyan Goten was fast asleep. today was his eighth birthday. He was so excited for an amazing day. He opened his eyes slowly and heard voices, until he was fully awaken to a loud cheer.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOTEN!" Everyone cheered.

Goten had a huge smile on his face, he was surprised but he was very happy at the sight of his family.

"How's my little Goten doing?" Chi Chi asked.

Goten grinned even wider and replied back saying, "Surprised that's for sure!"

With that said, Chi Chi picked up the present she had for him and gave it to him.

"Here you go sweetie! From me, your father, and your brother." Chi Chi said.

Goten gave it a quick shake before asking, "What's inside? It doesn't sound like very much but I'm sure I'll like it."

"You'll love it! We made it just for you Squirt, our Mother made it but Dad and I had the idea." Gohan answered.

Goten immediately began ripping the wrapping paper off of the box shaped present with ease. Once he did that he opened the box and saw just clothes inside.

"Huh? Just clothes?" Goten sighed.

"It's not just any clothes Son, try them on!" Goku said.

Goten carried the box to the bathroom and he closed the door behind him.

"Clothes? That's the one thing I didn't want!" Goten thought.

(Flashback!)

"Goten, Sweetie what do you want for your birthday next week?" Chi Chi asked her son, who was eating his breakfast.

"I already made my list and put it on the Fridge, didn't you see mom?" Goten answered.

Chi Chi looked over to the Fridge and saw a sheet of paper on it. She walked over to it and read it.

"My B-Day wish list!"

Toys!

That new gaming console that Trunks has!

Candy!

A life time supply of food!

DO NOT GET ME!

CLOTHES! OR VEGETABLES!

"Well, I know what I'm gonna surprise him with." Chi Chi thought to herself.

She ran upstairs and found Goku still asleep in his bed.

"GOKU! WAKE UP!" Chi Chi yelled.

Goku immediately jumped out of bed and started to shake a bit in fear.

"W-what is it Chi Chi?" Goku asked.

"Have any ideas on what I can make for Goten's birthday?" Chi Chi asked.

Gohan woke up as well when he heard Chi Chi yell, so he called from his room next door.

"Mom, maybe you should make him a new battle outfit or something, he's been wearing that Gi since he got it when he turned 7 last year."

"Yeah what Gohan said, I'm sure Goten would love it if you made him that." Goku said.

"Good idea, thanks for the suggestion." Chi Chi thanked them.

(Flashback end...)

"These clothes better be cool looking." Goten thought.

He opened the box and took the clothes out. He noticed that they looked very similar to his normal battle Gi outfit.

"Wait a minute... Oh, don't tell me..." Goten thought. He smiled to himself and he took off his pajamas and tried his new clothes on.

After a while he was fully dressed and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Awesome! A new Gi for me!" Goten shouted happily.

Chi Chi, Gohan, and Goku heard him from outside the bathroom and they smiled at each other.

"Sounds like he likes it Chi." Goku whispered.

Chi Chi looked at him with a bright smile and she nodded her head in agreement.

Goten kept looking at himself in the mirror and he was wearing a sleeveless orange Gi similar to his Dad's. A dark blue undershirt underneath, a black belt, and navy blue shoes, along with Dark blueish blackish wrist bands on his wrists.

"Cool! This looks like my old one! Except it doesn't have sleeves!" Goten yelled in happiness.

He opened the door and he smiled at his closest family members in front of him.

"Thank you guys! This is so awesome! Trunks is gonna be jealous when he sees I got a new battle outfit!" Goten said.

"We're glad you like it Sweetie." Chi Chi responded back.

Goten laughed and he ran up to them giving them a hug. Chi Chi picked him up and carried him downstairs.

"What else did y-" Goten started, but was cut off by a roar of shouts yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!".

All of the Z-fighters came to the Son's house and they brought so many presents for Goten. Goten's birthday couldn't get any better than this. Goten's smile was huge! And everybody loved seeing him happy.

"Oh wow! Hi everyone!" Goten shouted.

He jumped from Chi Chi's arms and raced to Trunks saying,

"Hi Trunks!"

"Hey what's up Goten!" Trunks greeted back.

"Check out my new battle clothes!" Goten happily replied.

"Pretty cool, better than your old one! And by the way since everyone's gonna wait until later on for you to open their presents, I'm just gonna give you mines. It's kind of a bad gift but I Uh... Thought it would be nice." Trunks explained.

Goten took the small box shaped present that Trunks handed him and he opened it quickly wanting to know what it was. Inside it was a picture frame with a picture inside and it showed him and Trunks standing next to each other giving each other's fist bumps.

"Gee, Trunks its..." Goten started.

"I know... It's a terrible gift isn't it." Trunks sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I love it! Thanks a lot!" Goten finished, giving Trunks a friendly hug.

"Eh heh h-heh, well I figured you'd like it anyway!" Trunks laughed.

"I know the perfect thing to put on this!" Goten said.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"Give me a minute." Goten answered.

He ran up to everyone else and said hi to the Z-Fighters. When he finished doing that he told Trunks to follow him up to his room and Trunks did just that. Chi Chi watched them both and sighed.

"What's wrong Chi Chi?" Bulma asked.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Bulma I'm just a bit sad is all." Chi Chi answered.

"Why is that?" Bulma replied.

"It's just that Goten's already 8, time flies so quickly when you have kids. I don't want him to grow up." Chi Chi's eyes formed a tear and it managed to escape her eyes.

"Well if you put it like that I guess your right, time does fly quickly. Next thing you know he'll be starting a life of his own, just like Trunks." Bulma sighed as well.

"I just don't want him to grow up into a teenager. I like him the way he is. Not trying to sound like a bad mother or anything. I'll love him no matter what but I adore him as he is now! He's an adorable young child! He reminds me of Goku so much and he's so sweet and cares about others around him." Chi Chi explained.

"Hey it's alright, I guess we'll have to deal with it right?" Goku whispered, surprising them both.

"WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING GOKU?" Chi Chi yelled.

"N-no honey I just Uh... Erm..." Goku replied back, shivering in fear a bit.

"Really Kakarot? Afraid of your own mate? Pathetic, and you call yourself the strongest in the universe." Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta why do you always gotta be mean, it's my sons birthday today." Goku complained.

"Pfft, I'm only happy when it comes to killing my foes, and by the way I can care less that it's your Brat's birthday." Vegeta replied, eyes closed.

"And you're also happy on Trunk's birthday hm?" Goku asked, laughing.

"Ye- Shut up! That's not true! You know what happened last time right? Your good for nothing son ruined my day!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku scratched the back of his head and tried to remember.

"Oh yeah that was when they dumped that ice cold bucket on you on Trunk's birthday last year!" Goku laughed.

(Flashback!)

"Come on Goten! You know what to do right?" Trunks exclaimed.

Trunks are you sure pranking your dad is a good idea? what if he gets angry and punches us in the gut like he always does when we prank him!" Goten asked, concerned about the outcome.

"Goten quit being a baby, your a Saiyan for crying out loud!" Trunks shouted at him.

"I'm staying out of this, you can get in trouble if you want." Goten replied, walking away.

"Quick! What should I do before he leaves!" Trunks thought. He was holding the ice cold water bucket in his arms and saw his father coming outside.

He looked over to his father and decided to hide in a bush where Vegeta's bench was usually at when he wanted to relax.

Vegeta walked over to his bench and laid down on it.

"Nice! This is my chance!" Trunks thought.

He saw Goten still close by and he shot a small Ki blast toward him which startled him a bit.

Goten sighed and flew back to Trunks.

"What is it?" Goten asked.

"Watch!" Trunks said.

Trunks flew up a bit and poured the water on top of Vegeta.

"GAH!" Vegeta yelled.

Before Vegeta got up Trunks handed Goten the bucket and flew away as fast as he could.

Vegeta immediately stood up and looked around, he eventually saw Goten with an empty bucket in his hands.

"Um... It wasn't me uncle Vegeta! I swear!" Goten shouted.

"EXPLAIN THE BUCKET THEN!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"B-b-but I!" Goten started, but was cut off by Vegeta saying,

"No buts! It was obviously you!"

Goten dropped the bucket and flew away at the speed of light.

Vegeta smirked and thought to himself, "You got 10 seconds to run."

Goten P.O.V

"Oh no! Oh no! He thinks I did it! It was all Trunks idea! Not mines! When I see Trunks I'm gonna-" I thought, but then Vegeta cut me off by appearing right in front of me.

"Wait wait! Uncle Vegeta wait! Please! It wasn't me! It was all Trunks! He poured the bucket on you!" I explained.

"I don't believe it one bit! And Trunks wasn't even around I only sensed your Ki." Vegeta said.

"Great, he hid his power too? I'm gonna get a serious beating!" I thought.

Immediately before I could run away again Vegeta grabbed my foot and then spun me around so I was facing him.

"Please don't!" I pleaded.

I saw him smirk and I closed my eyes preparing for the worst. Just then he punched me in my stomach as hard as he could. The pain that I was in wasn't even describable, it was pure agony!

"That'll teach you, don't do it again or there's more where that came from!" Vegeta yelled.

I nodded my head so that he could know that I understood him, after that he let go of me and I fell down to the ground gently. I saw him leave quickly but then I looked up again and I saw Trunks standing beside me laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"N-nothing! You got beat up!" He answered, laughing.

"Shut up, you were the one who did it, jerk!" I shouted.

I stood up and immediately punched him on his face he fell down and lost his balance. I was mad at him but I easily forgave him since he was my best friend. So I offered him my hand and he took it. I lifted him off the ground with ease and told him,

"Now don't do it again, or else there's more were that came from!"

Trunks growled and I laughed at him.

(Flashback end...)

"Yep, he told me all about it. When Trunks came over I found it hilarious when Goten told us at dinner while Tunks was over. Chi Chi was angry so she spanked Trunks a couple of times! That was funny." Goku laughed.

Vegeta didn't laugh one bit, he just stood there and just closed his eyes looking at the ground.

Back to Goten and Trunks...

"Here it is! This'll look perfect on this Trunks!" Goten exclaimed.

"What is it Goten?" Trunks asked.

Goten looked through his massive Toy-Box and pulled out a small rainbow box.

He opened up the box and inside it contained all sorts of colorful letters. It took him a while by picking certain letters and the soon after he hid the present so that Trunks couldn't see what he was doing.

"There! All done!" Goten happily yelled.

Trunks looked at the present he gave him and below the picture there were words that said, "Best friends for life!"

"Pretty cool Goten I like what you did there!" Trunks complimented him.

"Thanks Trunks! I figured it would need an extra touch to it!" Goten replied.

"Goten? Trunks? What are you guys up to?" Chi Chi asked, she came upstairs a while after talking with Bulma.

"Oh uh, nothing mom I was just Uh... Showing Trunks my Toy Collection!" Goten thought of an excuse. He knew for a fact that his mother would kill him if she found out he opened a present too early.

"Oh well, how about you two come downstairs?" Chi Chi offered.

"Okay mom we'll be down in a bit." Goten replied.

Chi Chi nodded her head and went back downstairs.

"You didn't tell her what you were doing? If she finds out you lied to her she's gonna spank you until your butt starts bleeding!" Trunks asked.

"Relax, even if I told the truth there could've been two possible outcomes. One, she'll forgive me because it's my birthday. Or two, she'll spank me no matter what, and I hate spanks!" Goten complained.

"They're not that bad, they're only bad if it happens to you in public." Trunks explained.

"Oh, I'll tell you a story right now, the most embarrassing thing that happened to me last week!" Goten replied.

Trunks smiled and jumped on top of Goten's bed, Goten sat down and told the story,

"It all started when..." Goten started.

(Flashback!)

(Aftermath of "A Big Misunderstanding" Enjoy!)

(I'll put a link to that story right down below if you all wanna check it out!)

Link:

s/11440861/1/A-Big-Misunderstanding

"It all started when my mother and I left an amusement park that she took me to a couple days after Mother's Day, and I'm not gonna tell you what happened on Mother's Day because then that'd be a long story." Goten finished.

"Mom! I'm hungry!" Goten complained.

"I guess your right, is my little baby hungry after a great day?" Chi Chi laughed.

Goten blushed at being called a "Baby".

"Yeah, I had fun today momma!, maybe we could go to a restaurant or something?" Goten asked, playing along.

"Okay fine, we'll go find something to eat, what're you craving honey?" Chi Chi asked her youngest son.

"Hm... How about we go to that one sea food restaurant! I wanna know what squid tastes like! Trunks said it was good." Goten asked.

"Well if you wanna eat there then let's go, wait... Do you know where it is?" Chi Chi asked him.

"No, but remember that I can fly, and I have the strength to carry you." Goten replied, grinning widely.

"Oh... That's right I know that... Your part Saiyan after all, well I'll allow you to fly just don't go Super or use any of your powers in front of people." Chi Chi explained.

"Isn't flying considered using my powers mom?" Goten asked innocently.

"Yes but I'd rather get there faster than walk miles just to find it, besides from a high distance I'm sure we'll be able to locate it." Chi Chi answered.

Goten nodded his head and he hovered up off the ground. He grabbed Chi Chi's hand and with ease he pulled her off the ground and managed to carry her up high. She didn't mind it but when it comes to heights she gets a bit... Terrified.

"Trunks told me it was a small Cube-shaped looking restaurant with a blue roof and a sign that says "Sushi-Seafood", wow now that I think about it... that's a terrible name for a restaurant." Goten chuckled.

"Goten! You know better than to make fun of something!" Chi Chi shouted at him.

"I'm sorry mom, I won't do it again, by the way do you see it anywhere?" Goten asked.

"It's alright honey, just don't do it again, and I think I see it down there." Chi Chi pointed her finger towards a box-shaped building with a blue roof on top.

"Maybe that's it! Good spotting mom!" Goten complimented her.

Immediately, Goten flew right down and landed gently. Other people saw the two of them landing from above. Some people were shocked while others just ran away in fear.

"Sushi-Seafood! Yep this is the place! Come on Mom lets go!" Goten shouted happily.

She knew he was excited but he was way too hyper sometimes. Maybe it was all that cotton candy he ate at the amusement park they went to earlier.

"Alright honey, let's try and act normal this time okay? You remember last time we went to a restaurant your daddy and brother ate way too much, and I ended up paying a fortune." Chi Chi explained.

"But mom! I can't help it I'm a full blooded Saiyan!" Goten whined.

"Your not a full blooded Saiyan Goten and you know that, your half Human you know." Chi Chi face palmed herself.

"Yeah I am! Trunks is a full Saiyan too!" Goten exaggerated.

Chi Chi sighed and told him,

"Your half Human and half Saiyan! There! That's final." Chi Chi shouted, crossing her arms.

Goten looked around and saw other people listening to their conversation. They had no idea what a Saiyan was so they gave Chi Chi confused looks, and she felt embarrassed because it made her look like she was making no sense at all whatsoever.

"Heh heh, Mommy I Uh..." Goten started but was cut-off by Chi Chi shouting at him.

"JUST GO INSIDE!"

She picked him up and held him close to her preventing him from escaping her grasp.

They went inside and they were greeted by the owner of the place saying,

"Welcome! Table of two I'm guessing?"

"Yes you are correct!" Chi Chi gladly replied.

She put Goten down allowing him to freely move and she whispered to him, "Is it okay if we sit at the center?"

"Sure thing! You can sit where ever you want to ma'am." The owner told them.

Chi Chi smiled and thanked him, she looked down and saw Goten tugging at her pants.

"Mommy where are we gonna sit?" Goten asked, giving her the most adorable face any 7-year old would have.

Chi Chi couldn't help but say "Awwh." To the little boy. She picked him up and carried him to a table.

she eventually found the right one with a toddler chair in it around a lot of other people. The place was packed! There were a lot of people.

"Perfect! Time to get him back with some revenge." Chi Chi thought.

She walked over to the table and then immediately put him into the chair, luckily he managed to fit in it perfectly... Then she strapped him into it right so that he couldn't get out of it.

"Now Goten, mommy's only doing this for your own good, after all you made me look crazy outside remember?" Chi Chi told him.

"But mom! Why do I have to sit in this chair! I'm not a baby!" Goten complained.

"Your right... I'll treat you like one." Chi Chi laughed.

Goten sighed and crossed his arms.

30 minutes or so passed and the food was brought to them. There were a ton of plates with all sorts of seafood. Chi Chi's stomach grumbled after seeing a lot of the delicious food. Same with Goten but his was way louder than hers and she heard it.

"Goten, baby are you hungry?" Chi Chi asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes momma yes!" Goten shouted.

She picked up a spoon that was given to her and she scooped up a spoonful of Calamari.

"Mom what is that?" Goten asked.

"You said you wanted to eat Squid Honey, Calamari is just Squid served to you as a food.

"Oh, THEN YES! I WANNA TRY IT!"

"Here comes the air plane!" Chi Chi told him, moving the spoon closer and closer to his mouth. He took a bite of it and his taste buds reacted to it. It was delicious to him. He told her he liked it and wanted to try other stuff too. So she did just that but she used the air plane technique on him for every bite he took. Other people looked over and found it cute. Other people found it kinda strange for a 7 year old to be fed like a baby. He looked around and saw other people looking at him. He blushed in embarrassment but he also found it to be a win win as well.

"I don't even care if this torture or not! This is worth it!" Goten thought happily.

(Flashback end...)

"She treated you like a baby HAH!" Trunks laughed.

"It's not funny!, well maybe it is but it was worth it in the end. I ended up eating too much that she picked me up and burped me! And then rocked me around in her arms. It felt nice but... I fell asleep as well." Goten blushed.

Trunks sighed and said, "Your still a baby heh heh."

"I know I am but it's worth it! I like being one." Goten blushed hard.

"Come on let's go downstairs, let's see what they're doing." Trunks offered him.

Goten smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He followed Trunks downstairs and noticed that Chi Chi was telling everyone stories about him.

"Wow Chi Chi, I never knew Goten would do that. What a Mother's Day you had." Bulma chuckled.

"Well, it took us a day or so to find him, we couldn't so he came back home himself." Chi Chi explained.

Everyone noticed Goten and they laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" Goten asked.

"Nothing Squirt, our mother is just telling stories about you. She's even about to tell the story about what happened after you two left that amusement park." Gohan explained.

"What NO!" Goten shouted.

"Alright everyone, guess I'll tell you guys that story." Chi Chi announced.

"MOM NOOO!" Goten cried.

A couple of minutes passed and Goten sat there at the center of the Living Room. Chi Chi was telling the story and Goten just stuffed his face into a pillow that he took from the couch. He was so embarrassed when she got to the feeding him and burping him part.

"And that's basically how our day went." Chi Chi finished the story.

Everyone was grinning and looking at Goten who's face was still stuffed into a pillow.

"Goten! Stop hiding your face, and aren't you hungry honey?" Chi Chi asked.

"Mommy, I'm hungry..." Goten mumbled.

She understood what he mumbled and she went straight to the kitchen to get something.

A couple of minutes have passed and Goten started to wonder what his mother was cooking up for him. He decided to ignore all the laughing around the room and just took a short nap on the couch.

10 minutes later...

Goten heard voices and immediately opened his eyes to see everybody starting at him and smiling.

"What?" Goten asked.

"Come to mommy my little baby, I got you something to snack on." Chi Chi called, she walked up to Goten and scooped him up into her arms.

"Mom, what are you gonna d-" Goten asked, but was cut off by something put into his mouth.

"There there my little bundle of joy, drink your milk." Chi Chi whispered.

Goten pushed his mother away from him since he didn't want everyone to look at him but it was already too late.

"Mom stop!" Goten mumbled through the bottle.

Immediately Chi Chi pulled the Bottle away from his mouth and rested him over her shoulder. Then she patted his back gently and kept doing that until his body forced a burp out.

"MOM! Stop it!" Goten shouted.

He jumped from his mother's grasp and sat back down on the couch.

"Goten were just messing with you, besides its your birthday." Chi Chi exclaimed.

"I know it is but the one thing I hate on my birthdays is being tick-" Goten stopped talking when he almost mentioned the word "Tickled" his weak spot was on his stomach.

"What was that? You don't like being tickled?" Chi Chi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Goten felt a shiver go up his spine and he started running away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Gohan!" Chi Chi called.

Gohan knew what she meant and he grabbed his little brother easily and held him tight.

"W-W-WAIT! MOM WAIT! NOO!" Goten yelled.

Chi Chi ran up to him laughing and started tickling his belly. He tried holding it in but it was just too much. Next thing you know he burst out in laughter. Everyone joined in (except Vegeta...) and took turns tickling him to death.

He had enough of this so he thought in his head,

"Hm, sorry mom but this is just torture!"

"HYAHHH!" Goten yelled.

His coal-like colored hair lit up and turned golden and his eyes turned from black to Blueish Green.

He turned Super Saiyan!

He broke free from Gohan's grasp and shouted out.

"That's it! I'm sick and tired of being treated like a baby!"

He ignored everyone and ran up to his room closing the door.

"Nice going Chi, you made him upset now." Goku whispered.

"I know, and I know why... It was my fault... Again like last time." Chi Chi whispered back.

She went upstairs and knocked on his door.

"Goten?" Chi Chi called.

She opened the door gently and saw him wrapped up in his blanket, laying on his bed.

"Goten, mommy has something to tell you." Chi Chi exclaimed.

Goten lifted his head off of his pillow and looked at her, giving her his full attention, he was still in his Super Saiyan form and Chi Chi didn't get mad at him, instead she felt bad.

"I know your upset, and I'm sorry. But I-" Chi Chi started, but was cut off by Goten saying,

"I just don't like it when you embarrass me in public and in front of all of our friends. I hate it, I don't mind it being private but I just don't like it when we're in public when you do that sorta stuff."

"Oh, I see now, well alright if that's what you want then it's your choice." Chi Chi replied, turned around and leaving his room.

"Hey mom." Goten asked, powering down to his normal state.

Chi Chi poked her head back into the room and asked him what he wanted.

"Is it okay if I stay in my room for a bit? I wanna take a nap." Goten asked.

"Sure, no problem honey." Chi Chi answered.

Before she left, she closed his door and he took a nap and fell asleep for the next couple of hours.

Hours later, it was almost Dinner time. The Z-fighters all wondered where Goten was, and Chi Chi told everyone that he was sleeping in his room. Meanwhile, Chi Chi was cooking with Bulma and #18 while everyone else was minding their own business talking with each other in the living room.

"So what happened with Goten?" #18 asked.

"He's just not feeling good... That's all." Chi Chi lied.

"Are you sure? He went Super Saiyan so obviously he's upset at something." Bulma cut into the conversation they were having.

"Okay you got me, he just doesn't want me to treat him like a baby anymore." Chi Chi sighed.

"Oh relax Chi Chi, he's still a young kid at least right?" Bulma replied.

"I guess... But now I'm trying to make him not feel upset because of what I did on Mother's Day remember that story I told you all?" Chi Chi asked.

"Oh yeah, that was a pretty cute story." #18 complimented.

"Thanks. You should've seen his face when he came back home, he was so happy. I think he was crying a bit." Chi Chi replied.

"I could imagine it since he looks up to you more than anybody else besides his father and Gohan as well." Bulma said.

"He does?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah, he says it all the time. The kid loves you, you're like his role model you know." Bulma answered.

"I am? I never knew." Chi Chi replied back smiling.

"So any plans on making the rest of his night amazing?" #18 asked.

"I'll do what I do every year that he loves, make him a feast in secret and bring it up to him before anyone else can notice, then it always storms on his birthday for some reason. So the last three years he always comes to my room and asks me if he wants to sleep with me. You should've seen what he did when he was five . It was just adorable when he asked me the first time." Chi Chi explained.

(Flashback! Again!)

Goten's Fifth Birthday!

"Honey how was your birthday today?" Chi Chi asked her son who was laying in his bed.

"It was great! You always make my birthdays the best Mommy!" Goten complimented her.

She smiled at him and kissed him on his forehead.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day, now remember, we're gonna try something different this time. No night lights okay?" Chi Chi asked him, calmly.

"Okay mommy. I'll try and sleep without it." Goten answered.

"Well I do have one gift that you might like." Chi Chi told him.

"What momma! What it is!" Goten asked in curiosity.

She took the box that she hid from him and opened it. She pulled out her gift inside and Goten saw his mother holding a Stuffed Bunny. The Stuffed Animal had a tag on the back that said, "Mr. Bunny R."

"Oh wow, what does it do mom?" Goten wondered.

"Well since your sleeping without a night light tonight sweetheart, I figured I'd get you something to cuddle with if you get scared. It helped me when I was your age. Besides... he'll protect you while you're sleep" Chi Chi explained.

Goten understood what she meant and he got out of his bed and gave her a quick Hug. She happily returned it, smiling just as much as he did.

When they broke apart, Chi Chi said,

"Well, I'm off to bed now Sweetie, good night. Mommy loves you."

"Good night mommy, I love you too." Goten replied.

Chi Chi smiled and then she turned off the lights, then she closed the door a bit. Leaving Goten alone who got back under his covers and held onto the Bunny plush she gave him. Then he closed his eyes and slept peacefully.

An hour or so had passed, and Goten immediately woke up from a large clash of lightning outside. He opened his eyes and looked outside his window to see a lot of flashing lights in the sky all over the place. He tried to ignore it and tried to go back to sleep but it failed. The noise kept on getting louder and louder until he had enough of it and got out of his bed.

"Gee, I'd rather sleep with a nightlight and my bunny..." Goten thought.

He was scared and he thought in his head,

"I wonder if mommy will let me sleep with her tonight."

He walked to his door and opened it carefully and quietly. He looked outside his room and saw nothing but darkness everywhere.

Since he was a Saiyan, he charged a small Ki orb that lit up the place a bit.

He walked to Chi Chi's room and opened the door. He didn't want to just barge in and scare her, so he just walked in quietly and whispered to her,

"Mom? Are you awake?"

He tried again... And it didn't work. He kept raising his voice until she woke up surprised.

"G-Goten? What're you still doing up? Your suppose to be sleeping." Chi Chi asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm just scared from the storm." Goten apologized.

Chi Chi felt bad for him, she knew that he was scared because he was shaking a bit.

"And uh... Is it okay if I um..." Goten started, but then he stopped and looked down at his bare feet blushing hard. He twiddled his fingers and then he had the courage to ask her when she told him,

"What's wrong Goten? You can tell me anything you know."

"Is it okay if I sleep with you? Just for tonight?" Goten finished.

She smiled and then she answered,

"Sure."

He smiled at her and he climbed onto her bed and jumped into his mother's arms. He hugged her and then pulled the covers over himself. She was about to die from adorableness. She started stroking his hair and then she stopped once he asked her,

"Hey mom, what was daddy like?"

She never wanted him to ask her that. Eventually he was going to ask her that question. She frowned and then answered him the best he could,

"Goten, your father was such a great man, kind, sweet, caring about others, and probably the strongest in the universe like your brother said."

"So, when is he gonna come back?" Goten asked innocently.

"I don't know honey..." Chi Chi answered, the joy in her heart was half ever since Goku sacrificed himself and tried to take Cell down with him. But then Goten came after the fight ended. She loved Goten with all her heart as she does with Gohan and Goku. But Goten reminds her of Goku so much that it hurts her a bit when she thinks of Goku.

"Goten, remember that story Gohan told you about Dad sacrificing him self?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah I remember, Dad was pretty cool wasn't he?" Goten answered.

"Well, how about I tell you all about your dad?" Chi Chi offered him.

Goten smiled at her and then looked up at her, listening carefully. She told him a lot of things about Goku. How they met, how their wedding turned out and many other things Goku did!

"Wow Dad was pretty awesome wasn't he!" Goten shouted happily.

"Yes he was, just like how it was awesome to have you as my child." Chi Chi giggled.

She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back smiling wide. He yawned and then broke away from the hug. He scooted over to the side of his mother and then he fell asleep instantly. She found it adorable the way he was sleeping, she yawned as well and then laid back down on her comfortable bed. She kissed his forehead and then whispered to him, "Goodnight Goten, mommy loves you and always will."

She saw his face lit up while he slept peacefully and he smiled as well after she kissed him. She closed her eyes and felt him snuggling close to her. She didn't mind it, instead she enjoyed it. She thought it was cute. She sighed in happiness and thought in her head before drifting off to sleep.

"You should see him Goku... He would be happy to see you. Maybe one day it'll happen."

(Flashback end...)

"Well that was a cute story." #18 exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I have another one too, it's about him on the day of his birth and also him going into third Grade... Even though that first day of school didn't go quite as good as I had hoped." Chi Chi told both Bulma and #18.

(Flashback!)

"Goten's birthday!"

Time: Right after Cell Games.

Gohan was on his way home from school. He was proud that he beat Cell but he also still felt like his Father was gone because of him.

He sighed and then saw his house in sight. He sped up his flying speed and eventually made it there fast. His mother told him that he'd be surprised when he got home. He was feeling nervous to see what it was for some reason. He opened the door and called out, "Mom, I'm home!"

"Gohan? Oh hi honey, how was School?" Chi Chi asked happily.

"It was good, so what was the surprise you were gonna show me?" Gohan asked.

"Here come and follow me." Chi Chi answered.

Gohan followed her like she asked him to and she lead him upstairs to her room. Inside her room he saw a small basket next to her bed, small enough for a newborn to fit in. He heard a baby, that or he was either hearing things. His mother stopped and looked at it. Gohan didn't know that there was a baby in her room. He had no idea what was happening. He walked over to her and looked down and saw a newborn infant in the basket. The baby looked kinda like his father. He had the same hair style as his father as well.

"Hey mom, he looks like Father." Gohan exclaimed.

Chi Chi smiled and told him, "Yep, isn't he adorable? I don't have a name for him yet but that's why I was gonna wait for you. You can name him if you want to honey."

Gohan smiled and looked at his newborn baby brother. He tried thinking of a name until he finally came up with one.

"Maybe Goku Jr.? Since he looks like him?" Chi Chi suggested.

Gohan shook his head and then suggested,

"How about Goten? For father?"

Chi Chi smiled and then replied back saying,

"Goten. I love that name, great choice Gohan."

"Thanks mom, I like it too." Gohan said.

Goten opened his eyes and saw his mother first. Then he looked over to his right side and saw Gohan. Goten giggled softly and his mother smiled at him.

"Hi Goten." Gohan greeted his Brother.

Goten looked over to him and wondered who he was. He looked back at his mother and she picked him up gently. He was still wrapped in a blanket. And his mother rocked him gently in her arms.

"Goten, meet your Big Brother, Gohan." Chi Chi told him. As she saw Goten looking over to Gohan and smiling.

Gohan smiled at him and he gave his brother a kiss on his forehead. Goten laughed and then he started getting sleepy.

"Hey Gohan, can you get me a warm bottle of milk please?" Chi Chi asked.

"Sure mom." Gohan answered, he ran downstairs and he was greeted by Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha.

"Hey Gohan! We heard about the new baby Chi Chi had!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yeah where is the little fella?" Yamcha asked.

"Sorry guys, kinda busy. I have to get milk for him." Gohan answered quickly, as he ran straight for the fridge and saw a bottle of Milk there. He put the bottle of Milk in a microwave and warmed it up. He took it out and put the cap back on. He ran back upstairs and quickly got back to his mother. Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha followed Gohan and saw Chi Chi holding Baby Goten.

"Here mom! Warm Milk!" Gohan shouted.

"Thanks Gohan." Chi Chi thanked him and took the bottle from him. Soon after... She was feeding Goten.

"Hey Chi Chi! We heard about the baby!" Bulma greeted.

"Oh, hi guys! isn't he cute?" Chi Chi asked them.

All three of them took a closer look at Goten.

"Hey, he looks like Goku!" Krillin noticed.

"Yeah, I bet he'll have that same personality Goku had when he was a kid." Yamcha agreed.

"Oh, he's adorable Chi Chi. What did you name him?" Bulma wondered.

"Gohan wanted to name him Goten, so that's his name." Chi Chi exclaimed.

"Goten? That's a pretty good name Gohan." Bulma complimented him.

"Heh, thanks Bulma." Gohan accepted her compliment.

Chi Chi gasped once she heard Goten finish his Milk. Chi Chi told Gohan to get her five bottles of milk just to be safe.

"How does it feel to have to raise another Saiyan?" Bulma laughed.

"It means that I'm gonna have to cook more." Chi Chi sighed.

"Aw it's okay Chi Chi, I'm sure you'll do fine with him." Krillin said.

"Yeah, I'll raise him different than what I did to Gohan. I was a bit too hard on him when it came to studying. I just want him to have a good life when he grows up. But Goten? I want him to follow his Father's legacy. I'm sure he's going to have the same personality that his father has." Chi Chi explained.

"So you don't want him to be smart like Gohan?" Yamcha asked.

"Nope... I want him to be a fighter. Sure, I want him to have some education as well, but I'll raise him to be a good fighter like Goku." Chi Chi continued.

"Mom! I'm back!, I brought the bottles... It's a good thing you have so many bottles." Gohan said.

"Well, when you were a baby you drank a lot of milk too honey." Chi Chi giggled.

"I did?" Gohan blushed.

"Well yeah, I guess it's part of your alien side to eat a lot." Chi Chi laughed.

Everyone in the room started laughing until they heard Goten cry.

"WAHHH!" Goten cried out loud.

"Quick! Where's the milk!" Chi Chi shouted.

Gohan gave her the bottle and she fed Goten instantly. It didn't take long until Goten gulped down the whole thing in ten seconds. She kept giving him more bottles until he stopped crying which meant he was full. She even needed more bottles of Milk from Gohan... So it was a bit stressful. In total... Goten probably drank about 8 Bottles of Milk...

"There, I think he's good now..." Chi Chi sighed, as she placed Goten over her shoulder and patted his back gently. She kept on patting his back until he burped multiple times. She stopped patting his back and then held him in front of her.

"Oh, you're so adorable Goten." Chi Chi hugged him close. She heard him giggle and she looked down at him.

He smiled and then he said, "Goten!" Meanwhile he was giggling saying the word.

"Awwh, his first word! Wait... HIS FIRST WORD? SO EARLY?" Chi Chi shouted.

"Well, I guess he's gonna be quite the over-achiever isn't he?" Bulma laughed.

Chi Chi smiled and then replied back saying, "As long as he doesn't become a Super Saiyan so early then I'm fine with it..."

Everybody started laughing and Chi Chi couldn't wait for her boy to grow up and see what he would become.

(Flashback end...)

"And that's basically how it went. But then he had to turn into a Super Saiyan at such a young age..." Chi Chi sighed.

"Hey, at least you both have two Super Saiyans to protect you." #18 said.

"Make that three for me." Chi Chi corrected her.

"Hm, so I've been wondering why you homeschool Goten now?" Bulma asked.

"He told me he wanted to be a Fighter, and not like Gohan. So I let him be homeschooled, and I let him do whatever he wants in his free time." Chi Chi explained.

"But what made him not wanna go to a public school anymore?" #18 asked.

"I'll explain..." Chi Chi exclaimed.

Flashback: Goten's first day of school!

Age: right before Buu Saga. Goten's seven years old.

A peaceful morning in the Son's house. Goku wasn't there sadly... And Goten slowly opened his eyes yawning. His butt started hurting and he wondered why. The sharp pain went up his spine and caused him to yell out in pain,

"Ow, what was that?"

Goten stretched his back and then got out of bed. He bent down and looked below him. Then he pulled down his pants and saw a brown Tail pop out.

"WHAT THE HECK? MOM!" Goten shouted, he pulled his pants back up and then heard his mother coming upstairs.

His mother was downstairs cooking Breakfast until she heard his scream. She stopped what she was doing and she ran upstairs to his room instantly.

"Goten? What's wrong? I heard you yelling?" Chi Chi asked in a worried tone.

"Mom! What is this? Why do I have a Tail?" Goten asked, he held his Tail and then showed her.

She sighed in relief that nothing bad happened. Then she said,

"Goten it's okay, you were born with it honey."

"I was?" Goten asked innocently.

"Yeah, your father was born with one too, as well as your brother. It's just apart of your Saiyan side." Chi Chi explained.

"Oh, so are you gonna cut it off? Will it hurt?" Goten asked.

"It'll hurt for a little bit, just a small bit unless you wanna keep it, but it's your choice." Chi Chi said.

"I think I'll keep it for just a while." Goten replied.

"Alright then sweetie, you woke up quite a bit late, Gohan left already to go to school and you'll be doing the same too. Breakfast is finished, you wanna eat?" Chi Chi told him.

"Yes mom! I hope school is as fun as it sounds, what grade am I going into?" Goten asked.

"Third Grade sweetie." Chi Chi answered.

"Wait, if there's a third Grade, isn't there a first and second?" Goten asked.

"Yes, but your too old for those grades so your going into third." Chi Chi replied.

Goten nodded his head, he understood what she meant. He immediately ran downstairs when his nose picked up a terrific scent from the Kitchen. Chi Chi found it humorous and laughed to herself. She followed him downstairs and saw him sit down at the Kitchen table.

"You must be hungry sweetie." Chi Chi exclaimed.

Goten didn't reply back, instead he saw a plate in front of him with all kinds of breakfasty foods. Bacon, Eggs, Pancakes, Sausage, Toast. There was a whole variety. He started munching on everything in front of him. Not paying attention or even noticing that he was making a huge mess. Chi Chi sighed and told him,

"Goten is this how your going to act at school when you eat?"

Goten stopped eating and then answered her saying,

"Maybe... I'm hungry alright? I need food!"

He then started eating again.

Chi Chi sighed yet again and then thought to herself,

"He's gonna be made fun of, I can already tell."

"Hey mom, you think people will like me?" Goten asked innocently.

"Of course they will, your quite an interesting kid, maybe the only one in the world since your part Alien and all, along with Trunks too!" Chi Chi laughed.

Goten smiled back and finished eating his food. After eating a few bowls and plates with food on them, He ran to the front door and his mother stopped him.

"Now Goten, try not to be too rough alright? I know your strong but sometimes you get too carried away." Chi Chi sighed, remembering the time that Goten destroyed her car.

(Flashback in a Flashback...)

Goten went outside and wanted to test his strength. He's been training with Gohan more than usual and practiced Kamehameha waves all the time.

He went Super Saiyan and then charged up his Ki.

"Heh... I remember when I used to always say Kamekameka instead of Kamehameha." Goten thought. He held back his hands and formed an empty circular space in between them.

Then he started saying,

"Kaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Then, a small blue orb started to form in his hands.

"Meeeeeee!" He continued.

The orb started getting bigger and bigger as he said,

"Haaaaaaa... Meeeeeee..."

As soon as he yelled out, "HAAAAA!" His mother ran out of the house and shouted at him saying,

"GOTEN! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"

Goten freaked out and then jumped in fear as his mother yelled at him. His Kamehameha wave turned sideways and then aimed towards his mother's brand new car.

"Oh no..." Goten thought.

The Kamehameha eventually hit Chi Chi's car and... With no surprise... The car blew up and there was nothing left but bits and pieces of metal everywhere falling from the sky.

"Oh no this is not good! Moms gonna kill me!" Goten panicked.

"GOTEN! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Chi Chi yelled furiously.

"M-mom I know your mad but I didn't mean to do that! You startled me and it made me jump!" Goten explained.

Chi Chi sighed, she knew that it was her fault so she told him,

"Goten it's okay... I'm not gonna spank you for something I caused."

Goten smiled and looked up at her. But when he did that she frowned even more and then asked him,

"You're a Super Saiyan! After I told you never to go Super before!"

Goten's eyes went wide and he tried turning around and started being desperate to get out of there, until his mother grabbed his Wrist and he stopped instantly.

"Don't plan on running away." Chi Chi snapped at him.

"WAIT MOM I- OW!" Goten screamed, his mother slapped him across his rear end as hard as she could. Then she repetitively kept on spanking his bottom until she thought he had enough."

(Flashback in a flashback end...)

"Don't worry mom, I won't be that rough. I'll just act like a normal Human being." Goten replied.

"Have fun honey! I packed you your lunch and everything you need." Chi Chi exclaimed.

She rushed over to him and gave him a small Backpack. The Backpack had Dragon Balls all around it and it even had Shenron too!

"Alright mom! See Ya later!" Goten shouted, he opened the door and ran outside.

His mother followed him and watched him take off at full speed and made his way towards Satan City.

She smiled and when he was out of sight she walked back into the house.

Goten flew for quite a while. He remembered what the school looked like and where it was, but he lived far from the city.

"Alright Goten... You got this." Goten thought.

He made it to the center of the city and stopped in front of his school. He slowly landed without making a sound and nobody noticed him. He looked towards his School and saw a bunch of kids his age playing at the Playground. He looked over to the right side of the Playground and saw a group of kids older than he was.

He turned around and saw his tail sticking out again. He tucked it back into his pants so nobody would think he was a freak or anything.

He casually walked over to the Playground and didn't know anyone at all.

He sighed, making friends was difficult to Goten. He was shy and he always feared what people would think of his personality. He walked over to the Swings and took a seat by himself.

He wondered where Trunks was. Trunks went to the same school too, except Trunks was in 4th grade.

Just as he thought of Trunks...

Trunks was at the Playground too hanging out with his friends.

Trunks spotted Goten and smirked.

"Looks like this school year won't be so boring." Trunks thought.

Trunks started making his way towards Goten leaving his friends behind, confused about where he was going.

"Trunks? Where Ya going?" One of his friends asked.

Trunks didn't reply back, instead he just kept walking to Goten.

Goten was playing with a rock that he found. He looked up after hearing footsteps coming at him, and when he did, he looked up and he smiled wide when he spotted his best friend.

He got up and ran towards Trunks, Trunks did the same.

"Hey Goten!" Trunks greeted.

"Hi Trunks!" Goten greeted back.

"I see that you don't have any friends yet? I can help you if you want, it's easy." Trunks offered.

"Yeah... I guess I could use the help." Goten sighed.

"It's really easy, we're both part Saiyan, so all you gotta do is just impress people." Trunks explained.

"Hey TRUNKS!" One of Trunk's friends walked up to them.

Trunks groaned and turned around,

"What do you want Crash?" Trunks asked.

"Why're you talking to this little kid?" Crash asked.

"You know... He's a pretty cool 3rd grader." Trunks replied, annoyed.

"Not really no... That hair is just... Weird." Crash laughed.

He walked over and gave Goten a dirty look.

Goten looked up at him and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me little kid. I'm older than you!, smarter than you!, and in a higher grade than you!" Crash yelled.

"Hmmph, if I were you I would just walk away before you get me angry." Goten replied, giving him a killer look.

"Crash... Do me a favor and just leave him alone alright?" Trunks said.

Crash rolled his eyes and just walked away before saying to Goten,

"Do that again and your getting a knuckle sandwich kid!"

Trunks sighed and then looked back to Goten.

"Goten I'm sorry, don't listen to him. He's just an idiot." Trunks apologized.

"It's alright Trunks, you don't have to be sorry. I can take him on anyways." Goten giggled.

Trunks smirked and then continued on with the conversation they had before.

"Now, if you wanna make friends. You gotta impress people. Here's a start... You see that older kid right there? I think he deserves to be taught a lesson." Trunks explained, and pointed his finger towards an older kid leaning against the school's flag-pole.

"I'm pretty sure he's in eighth grade. And your a lot younger than he is! The way you can impress the whole school is if you can fight him! He Bully's everyone here at this school so he deserves it." Trunks continued.

Goten thought about it for a second. That's when he heard his mother talk to him in his mind,

"Goten, try not to fight at school." Chi Chi's voice played in his mind.

Goten sighed, this could either end in a good way or a bad way, but he wanted to make friends so he sighed.

"Alright Trunks. I'll try not to be too hard on the guy." Goten answered.

"Go get him Goten!" Trunks cheered.

Trunks took a seat from far away, just so he could act innocent and see the fight at the same time.

Goten walked over to the older kid. He gulped and then thought of a plan. Since he's always gotten into trouble with Trunks. Goten knew how to get out of trouble easily, so he didn't worry about it too much.

He looked at the ground around him and saw a small pebble. He picked it up and threw it directly at the older kid's hat. The small pebble knocked the hat off of the kid's head, and the hat fell into a muddy pond behind him.

Goten giggled a bit when the hat fell off of his target.

The older kid on the other hand, looked angry. He picked up his hat and then looked around to see who did it.

Goten couldn't hold it in and started bursting out in laughter.

The eighth grader spotted Goten from a far distance and started walking towards him.

When Goten stopped laughing he looked up and didn't notice the older kid was standing directly above him.

"Um... Hi mister." Goten greeted.

"Did you throw this rock at my BRAND NEW HAT? You made it fall into a small muddy pond!" The older kid yelled at him.

"Heh... It was pretty funny!" Goten giggled.

"I oughta teach you a lesson Little Punk!" The older kid shouted.

"You can't beat me up, I'm only seven years old." Goten replied, giving the kid his best innocent face.

"Oh yes I can! Put em up pal, I took martial arts lessons last year and Mr. Satan even taught me some moves too!" The older kid smirked at Goten.

"Oh no... I'm so scared..." Goten laughed sarcastically.

"You think this is funny! I'm serious!" The older kid shouted. Then... He swung his fist at Goten.

Goten caught it with ease and held onto it. That's when some other kids from various grade levels saw what happened.

A random fifth grader started chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

That's when it attracted even more attention.

"I wouldn't try and fight me if I were you mister, I can TOTALLY beat you." Goten smiled.

"Don't tell me who I can and cannot fight!" His opponent said, then he tried to kick Goten, but Goten didn't have to worry about it. He jumped up and did a flip and landed behind him.

"Take this! HYAH!" Goten yelled, swinging his fist at his opponent's head.

The eighth grader who he was fighting had no chance of winning, and just fell over... Giving up.

"Ha Ha YES! I win!" Goten cheered.

The other kids surrounding Goten cheered him on since the eighth grader was taken down. He always bullied everyone and everybody feared him, but Goten took him down with ease.

That's when he heard footsteps coming towards him, and sure enough... It was his mother.

"What's going on here?" Chi Chi asked.

"I-I um... Mom it's not what it looks like!" Goten panicked.

Chi Chi believed that he was telling the truth, that's when he heard another kid say,

"Wow! Did you see him? He fought that big old mean bully and won without even breaking a sweat!"

Chi Chi looked back at Goten and gave him a furious look.

Goten, however... He knew what would happen, so he quickly took off running inside the school to find his classroom.

Chi Chi sighed and thought in her head,

"Goten... What am I going to do with you! I'll make sure you get a real spanking when you get home."

Hours passed... Later on school just ended and Little Goten was flying home. He completely forgot about the fight and luckily he didn't get in trouble at school.

When he finally reached his home, he opened the door and then shouted,

"Hi Mom! I'm home!"

Goten smiled to himself. He had a great first day of school, the teachers were nice to him, he made a couple of friends in his class, but that's when He took a seat at the Sofa in the Living Room and spotted his mother looking at him from the Kitchen.

"Hi mom!, how was your day!" Goten asked.

"Goten!, you know what you did! You fought an older kid from a higher grade than you!" Chi Chi yelled back.

Goten immediately widened his eyes in surprise. He was hoping that she wouldn't find out. He quickly fled to his room upstairs, Chi Chi was a bit angry so she quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on his door.

Goten locked the door. He knew that she would follow him upstairs and every time he'd get in trouble. She would either scold him or give him a spanking on his behind.

Chi Chi tried opening the door, but it was locked, so that made her even more furious.

"Goten! You open this door right now young man!" Chi Chi yelled.

Goten, who was on the other side... Was frightened, worried, and confused on what he should do next. He doesn't have much time left until Chi Chi loses her mind and breaks the door down.

"Oh no! What am I gonna do! What would dad do if mom was angry at him!" Goten panicked.

He quickly thought of a plan so that he could either calm her down or make it worse.

Just then, he didn't have enough time and his mother literally kicked the door down!

Chi Chi looked at Goten straight into his eyes.

"Goten..." Chi Chi said calmly.

"U-um mom! I know it's bad but, it's not my fault! I was just doing it so that I could make friends and Trunks even told me I should do it too so I did! I'm sorry..." Goten apologized.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes and immediately the doorbell rang.

She ran downstairs so that she could open it, and that's when Goten followed her so that he could see who it was as well.

Chi Chi opened the door and saw Bulma standing next to Trunks.

"Hey Chi!" Bulma greeted happily.

"Hi Bulma, how's it going?" Chi Chi replied back.

"I'm great, what about you?" Bulma questioned back.

"Oh nothing... EXCEPT FOR THE PART WHEN I FOUND OUT GOTEN GOT INTO A FIGHT TODAY AT SCHOOL!" Chi Chi yelled.

She looked down at Trunks and then continue yelling,

"Goten said that Trunks told him to do it."

Goten froze in fear now, same with Trunks.

"Oh boy... This isn't gonna end too well for us both." Trunks thought.

"Goten looked over at Trunks and both of them knew what to do. Then, all of a sudden Goten ran past his Mother's legs and took off with Trunks into the air. The two friends fled from their mothers so that they could avoid a spanking from them both!

"GOTEN! COME BACK HERE!" Chi Chi screamed.

"TRUNKS! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" Bulma screamed as well.

Goten and Trunks shared a small giggle as they continued to fly away from them.

"You think they'll calm down later?" Goten wondered.

"Nah, knowing your mother... She can keep her temper forever!" Trunks laughed.

"Heh! Yeah! Your right!" Goten laughed.

That's when Goten stopped laughing when he realized something.

"Oh no!" Goten said.

"Um? What is it Goten?" Trunks asked.

Goten heard his stomach growl, and Trunk's stomach growled as well.

"This isn't good! We don't have any money and we can't go back to my house for food!" Goten shouted.

Trunks sighed in defeat. They had to deal with their mothers eventually, so they turned around and flew back.

A couple minutes later...

The two young kids flew back and eventually made it to Goten's home.

Goten and Trunks landed at the front door, and knocked on it. It was locked so they couldn't sneak in. The door opened slowly and Goten looked inside and saw no sign of his mother or Bulma in the room.

"Nows our chance buddy! Let's go to the kitchen and get a snack or something quick to eat!" Trunks suggested.

"Yeah! Okay!" Goten agreed.

Both of them ran to the kitchen and Goten searched everywhere for food.

Then he noticed the jar of cookies on top of the fridge.

"Hey Trunks look!" Goten pointed his finger towards the fridge and Trunks smiled.

"Nice sight there Goten!" Trunks complimented his best friend.

Goten giggled and flew up to the cookie jar. He grabbed it and floated down gently with the jar in his hands. Trunks immediately opened the jar and grabbed a handful of cookies. Goten did the same and ate one.

"Mmm! Chocolate Chip!" Goten laughed.

Trunks agreed with him when he ate the delicious cookie. It took

Them a while to eat their handful of cookies, but they weren't satisfied enough.

Moments later...

They ate all of the cookies in the jar! And they completely forgot about their mothers being there.

Chi Chi and Bulma went into the kitchen and saw both Trunks and Goten on the floor. Their stomachs looked full, and Chi Chi saw that her homemade cookies were completely gone!

"GOTEN! TRUNKS! YOU ATE ALL OF THE COOKIES!" Chi Chi shouted.

She startled both of them and they turned around and saw a furious Chi Chi and Bulma standing above them.

They quickly got up and tried to get away, but Bulma and Chi Chi grabbed their son's arms and refused to let them go.

"Oh no! Trunks were in for it now!" Goten whispered to his friend's ear.

Trunks sighed and then their mothers immediately pulled their pants down, and started spanking them on their rear-ends until they said, "sorry!" Which took them a while because they were in too much pain to even say the word!

What a great first day of school Goten had...

(Flashback end...)

"And that's pretty much the whole story!" Chi Chi smiled.

"So wait... That didn't really answer my question." #18 laughed.

"He finished third grade and asked me what homeschooling was, so I told him all about it and he wanted me to homeschool him, but I think he'll start going back to a public school in a few months or so." Chi Chi explained.

#18 smiled at the stories Chi Chi was telling her and Bulma about.

"Heh, you have a lot of stories about Goten. Then again I can probably say the same stuff about Marron when she grows up." #18 said.

"I'm the same way with Trunks." Bulma replied.

The three women laughed together and had a great time spending quality time together.

Hours later...

It was around 6:30 P.M. And dinner was already ready!

It took Chi Chi, #18, and Bulma quite a while to prepare the dinner for everyone, It was practically like Thanksgiving.

Chi Chi came back into the living room and shouted,

"Everyone! Dinner is served!"

Literally everyone (except Picillo) ran to the kitchen and took a seat.

Chi Chi had a large table, so she was fully prepared for this.

Goten came out of his room and went downstairs. He took a seat next to his mother, and everyone began eating the food... Helping themselves to whatever they liked.

Chi Chi decided to tell all the stories everyone missed out on when she told them to Bulma and #18.

After an hour or so, Chi Chi finished telling her stories... And Bulma even asked her to tell the story about the April Fools incident.

"Well... Okay Bulma." Chi Chi answered back happily.

She whispered to both Goten and Trunks who were sitting next to her asking them,

"You guys don't mind right?"

Goten and Trunks shook their heads saying "Not at all!"

Chi Chi nodded her head and said out loud,

"Alright so! This ones a bit funny so enjoy! It all started when..."

Flashback!

Age:

Goten: Seven Years old

Trunks: Eight Years old

Time:

April 1st!

(On April Fools!)

Goten and Trunks were both sitting in the living room in the Son's house. They were both bored and couldn't think of anything to do. Their mothers just talked in the kitchen about their social life like they always do. Trunks was tired of being bored. So he said,

"Alright Goten, I'm bored and I don't have any ideas of what we could do!"

"We could play with my toys?" Goten suggested.

Trunks shook his head.

"We could play with that ball?" Goten said.

"What ball?" Trunks asked.

Goten ran upstairs and eventually came downstairs and showed Trunks a ball.

"We could do something with it?" Goten asked.

"Hmm, oh wait! I know what to do!" Trunks shouted.

"What Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Why didn't I think of it sooner! Goten! We could prank each other! It's April Fools!" Trunks answered.

Goten's eyes widened and replied back saying,

"Wow! Great idea Trunks!"

Trunks gave him a smirk, and told him,

"Alright then Goten, you know what to do!"

Goten nodded his head and said,

"Okay Trunks!"

Goten ran upstairs to his room, while Trunks sat on the couch thinking of the perfect prank to pull on his friend.

Back to Goten...

"Okay! You got this, now what should I do?" Goten thought.

He looked around the room for something and then saw a Whoopie Cushion.

"Ah-hah! Classic prank!" Goten said.

He grabbed it and put it into his pocket, then he went downstairs and made his way towards Chi Chi immediately.

"Hey mom!" Goten said, tugging at his mother's clothes.

Chi Chi turned around and looked down at him asking,

"Goten? What's wrong honey?"

"I need you to do me a favor!" Goten asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Chi Chi said.

"Can you make me a small pie really quick?" Goten answered.

"Oh I see! You wanna prank Trunks don't you?" Chi Chi told him.

Goten nodded his head and she understood him. She immediately began to make the pie, while Goten went back upstairs to his room to plan everything.

Little Goten finally knew what to do, that's when Chi Chi came into his room and gave him the pie. The pie had whipped cream on top of it. Another classical prank!

"Thanks mom!" Goten thanked her.

"No problem honey, try not to be too rough on Trunks." Chi Chi told him.

She went back downstairs and Goten followed her.

When he got down, Goten saw Trunks sleeping on the couch not doing a thing!

"Did he even plan his prank on me yet?" Goten wondered.

He shrugged and then went back into his plan. He quietly walked down the small hallway that they had and set the pie down on the ground.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! All according to plan!" Goten thought happily.

He ran back to Trunks and threw a pillow into his face so he could wake up.

"Hey! Who did that? Goten!" Trunks shouted.

Goten laughed and ran back to where he put the pie on the ground.

There was a curtain behind it, so he hid in there.

Trunks turned around and jumped over the couch. He walked towards the hallway and saw a pie on the ground. He examined it carefully and took a look around.

"No sign of Goten anywhere, but still! A pie! Just for me!" Trunks thought.

He made his way towards the pie and stopped in front of it. That's when he noticed that he just fell for Goten's trap.

Goten went Super Saiyan and flew at him at great speed. Trunks didn't have time to turn around, and that's when Goten gave him a painful wedgie. Goten pulled his underwear so hard that he even heard it rip apart! He completely pulled it out too! Trunks was in too much pain to even react or begin to notice what had just happened to him.

Goten jumped over him and grabbed the pie. Then, he threw it into Trunk's face. Goten couldn't help but laugh at the scene. His plan worked!

"Ha! Ha! Gotcha Trunks!" Goten laughed.

He laughed so hard and Trunks eventually recovered, whipping his face and rubbing his butt with his hand from the sharp painful wedgie.

"Alright Goten, I'll give you that one... But I have an idea of what we should do! No more pranks!" Trunks said.

Goten powered down and went back to his normal state.

"Alright Trunks! What should we do then?" Goten asked.

He was still giggling a little bit and Trunks told him to follow him. Goten did what he was told and followed his best friend.

A few moments later...

Trunks and Goten arrived at the nearby small pond. Goten would always go here to catch some fish with his dad.

"Alright Goten, I'm hungry! And your good at catching fish. So teach me how to do it your way!" Trunks complained.

"Alright Trunks, it's pretty simple!" Goten said.

"First, you take off all of your clothes, that way they don't get wet." Goten explained.

He quickly took off all of his clothes. Socks, Shoes, Shirt, Pants, and even his underwear!

He was completely naked...

Trunks looked away from him, avoiding to look at his private parts.

"Goten! Do you really have to be naked at a time like this!" Trunks said.

"What's wrong with it? My dad told me that he even did this when he was a kid too!" Goten replied.

He jumped into the water and Trunks looked back at him.

"Alright Trunks... Next, your gonna wanna go underwater and simply just look for a good fish to eat, and grab it!" Goten explained.

He went underwater and Trunks smiled,

"Nows my chance to perform my prank on him!" Trunks thought.

He looked at his clothes and shot a small Ki blast at them. It was silent, but when Trunks looked back at it, he laughed. Goten's clothes weren't even there! They must've evaporated from the Ki blast.

"Goten's clothes were destroyed that easily from a tiny Ki blast! Wow..." Trunks laughed.

When Goten got back up and came out of the water, he had something behind his back that he was hiding from Trunks.

"Ta-Da! Here it is!" Goten shouted.

He showed Trunks the fish he caught and Trunks told him,

"Nice going there! I thought it was um... great?"

"Yeah... You can have it though since you're hungry and everything." Goten offered him the fish.

"Um... Thanks." Trunks accepted the fish and took it from Goten.

Goten looked around and asked Trunks,

"Hey Trunks, have you've seen my clothes anywhere?"

Trunks whistled and looked up towards the sky trying to look innocent. Goten looked around and he noticed a darkened area on the grass. He examined it for a while and picked up a piece of cloth that looked like it came from his clothes. He turned around and started facing towards Trunks.

"You didn't..." Goten said.

"I did..." Trunks smiled.

"What did you do to my clothes!" Goten yelled.

"Relax, it's just a prank. Everything's gonna be okay." Trunks said, trying to calm his friend down.

"No it's not okay! If my mom sees me naked, you know what she's gonna do to me? She's probably gonna give me a terrible spanking that's worth a year's worth of spanking!" Goten panicked.

"Geez... Your mother always spanks you. Which is weird, my mom doesn't really do that to me." Trunks replied.

"My mom does it to me all the time! It's annoying!" Goten complained.

"Forget about it, I mean being nude isn't that bad right? Right Goten?" Trunks asked.

Goten sighed, he looked around and came up with the perfect idea to fool his mother. He flew to a nearby tree and started taking the leaves off.

"Goten, what're you doing?" Trunks wondered.

"Hold on..." Goten answered back.

He was concentrating on something behind the bushes, and he came back out when he was finished. Goten made the leaves from the tree into a loincloth.

"You made a loincloth! What are you? Tarzan?" Trunks laughed.

"Shut up... It'll work trust me, I'll just tell her I fell in the water and a dinosaur took my clothes." Goten explained.

"This is gonna be hilarious." Trunks thought.

When they made it back to the house, Goten knocked on the door. Trunks heard footsteps coming towards the door from the inside, and he thought,

"Perfect! This is my perfect and only opportunity!"

Before the door opened, Trunks grabbed Goten's loincloth and ripped it off with ease. Trunks threw the loincloth into the air and shot a Ki blast at it. The loincloth evaporated from the blast.

"TRUNKS!" Goten shouted.

"What?" Trunks smiled.

Goten turned around and looked at Trunks, he was furious!

"You jerk! Do you have any idea what you've done!" Goten yelled.

Trunks didn't respond back, he saw Chi Chi open the door and thought to himself,

"Oh boy! Here it is! The best prank I've ever pulled off on Goten!"

Chi Chi looked down and saw her youngest in his birthday suit. Goten didn't notice and kept staring at Trunks.

"TRUNKS I-" Goten started, but he was cutoff by his mother saying,

"Goten..."

Goten stood up straight and felt a cold shiver go up his spine. He turned around and looked up at Chi Chi.

"Mom! It's not what it looks like!" Goten panicked.

"IT IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE CAUSE I SEE YOU." Chi Chi screamed.

She grabbed his arm gently and brought him inside. She sat down at the couch and laid Goten over her knee. His backside was showing up, and his mother yelled out to Bulma saying,

"Bulma! Bring me my new paddle!"

Goten gulped, he looked around and saw Bulma bringing a large wooden board over towards him.

Chi Chi grabbed the wooden thing from Bulma's hands and she spoke to Goten saying,

"Now Goten, you know how I feel about public nudity."

"MOM! PLEASE! I KNOW IT'S BAD, BUT I CAN EXPLAIN!" Goten cried.

He was shaking with fear and knew that he was in huge trouble now...

He looked up and saw Trunks staring at him. Trunks couldn't help but smile widely at his friend, he was trying to hold his laughter in.

"Just as Goten looked back up at his mom, Chi Chi was about to swing the giant paddle right on his rear-end. Goten noticed something though, he never felt any pain or anything. He saw Chi Chi lower the paddle and laughed.

"Great, now she's laughing at me." Goten thought.

Chi Chi eventually stopped laughing and told Goten,

"April Fools honey, I'm just joking... Now go up to your room and change into clothes."

Goten immediately jumped from his mother's lap, and ran straight upstairs to his room.

Trunks on the other hand sighed,

"Great! It was a prank from his mother. It would've been so hilarious if he'd gotten spanked from that giant wooden thing." Trunks thought.

Moments later...

Goten came back downstairs fully dressed in his usual outfit.

He went straight to Trunks and punched him across the face lightly.

"Hey! What was that for!" Trunks complained.

"That's for making me feel frightened from my mom." Goten replied.

Trunks rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen. He took a seat on one of the chairs, meanwhile... Goten ran quickly up to Trunks and slid the Whoopie Cushion he had upstairs with him underneath Trunks, and it made a large fart sound noise.

"TRUNKS! WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?" Bulma shouted.

Trunks rolled his eyes and turned around towards his friend.

"This means prank wars..." Trunks whispered into Goten's ears.

Goten smiled and nodded his head.

(Flashback end...)

While Chi Chi told the story, everyone was either listening or eating their food. All except for Vegeta, he just focused on eating whatever was on his plate. When she finished, almost everyone laughed at Goten and Trunks.

"Wow, some April Fools day you two had." Krillin laughed.

Goten smiled, he wasn't feeling embarrassed or anything, even though he experienced it worse than Trunks did.

A couple of minutes later...

Chi Chi opened the Fridge and pulled out a large chocolate cake. She carried the cake to Goten and started singing,

"Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone else joined in, besides Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Happy birthday dear Goten!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

"From good friends and true!"

"From old friends and new!"

"May good luck go with you!"

"And happiness too!"

"Happy birthday to you!"

"How old are you now?"

Goten quickly responded by yelling out,

"EIGHT!"

"Happy birthday Goten!"

Everyone cheered and we're having a great time singing. Goten smiled and couldn't help but laugh. He was having a terrific time as well.

Moments later...

After everyone gave Goten presents, he had a lot of presents to open. He got all kinds of stuff! Like clothes, toys, that new game console "Z-BOX" that Trunks had, so they could both play it together, and of course... His cake and candy! Goten had three or four slices of cake. He practically ate it all! But Chi Chi came prepared and decided to make five different cakes...

Goten blew out the candles of his cake too and he even made his wish in his head. His wish was,

"I wanna be strong like my dad so I can protect my family and the citizens of Earth!"

Hours later...

It was almost Goten's bed-time, and everyone had already left. That same storm came again on his birthday, and Chi Chi walked up to Goten and picked him up.

"Did you enjoy your birthday today honey?" Chi Chi asked him.

Goten nodded his head and gave his mother a big hug. Suddenly, they heard snoring coming from Goku. He fell asleep on the couch... Gohan already went to bed early, and that just left Chi Chi and Goten alone together practically.

Moments later...

It was the middle of the night, and Chi Chi had already tucked Goten in his bed. That's when suddenly... A loud clap of thunder outside woke Goten up instantly. Goten breathed fast and heavily, he was startled by the loud sound. He sighed and got out of his bed. He made his way towards his parent's room and opened the door quietly.

"Mommy! Are you awake?" Goten whispered.

Chi Chi woke up slowly and saw Goten standing by the door.

"Goten? What are you doing still up?" Chi Chi asked.

"Mommy... I'm scared of the storm!" Goten cried.

He was embarrassed and looked down at the ground.

Chi Chi sighed and she made a sign for him to come over to her.

Goten did what she told him to do and got into the bed with her.

Goku was still asleep and was sleeping downstairs.

Chi Chi put an arm around Goten and held him close.

Goten hugged his mother and felt safe around her instantly.

"Mommy, do I bother you when I do this? Even last year?" Goten asked innocently.

Chi Chi's heart melted and she felt sad for him.

"No, sweetie nothing ever bothers me if you're afraid of a storm. It will never stop me from loving you. Besides... I'll protect my little strong monster no matter what!" Chi Chi laughed.

Goten giggled and pulled the blanket over him and his mother. He closed his eyes and started to sleep again. Before he fell asleep, he told his mother one last thing,

"Good-night mommy, love you."

Chi Chi was about to die from cuteness. He kept hugging her and stayed really close to her. He ignored the thunder outside, and fell asleep peacefully.

"Goodnight baby, mommy loves you too." Chi Chi whispered.

She fell asleep as well and both of them slept together peacefully.


End file.
